


Target: Acquired.

by Misul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misul/pseuds/Misul
Summary: Moonbyul finds out her target is actually the person she's been waiting for.





	1. Infiltration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on AFF under the same name ^^ (but different user. Its still the same person xD)

A royal hall. Black and white marble floor. The walls were covered in fancy wallpaper. Stained glass in various patterns and colours filling the hall with a spectrum of colours and shapes, even when the sun was hiding behind clouds. Footsteps and the rustle of loose clothing echoed around the quiet hall, followed by a sudden slam of the door as Moonbyul entered, taking her hood off and admiring the intricate work and effort that has been put into the making of this grand hall.

"Byulyi, Byulyi. Can you hear me?" A sharp voice filled Moonbyul's ears, making her squirm. The earpiece she used was connected to a network that was hosted by Wheein.

"Loud and clear." Moonbyul walked up to a suspicious looking box that was secured with a lock. "There's some treasures here. Send me a live scan of the area." She muttered, pulling her phone from her pocket, showcasing a map with live updates of people's locations. After studying the map for a while, she put her phone away. She got close to the treasure. "Wheein."

"Yes?"

"There are four cameras in the main hall. Hack into them and shut them down, please. Oh, and if you can, can you get those guards in front of the room the target is in?"

"On it. Those guards... Robots, rather. They're encrypted." Wheein tried to break into their system to shut them down.

"Ah, they're robots? What an interesting choice of security. From here onwards, I'll switch to mind-comms." She reached into her pocket and took out a wire which she plugged into the earpiece and an audio jack near her nape that was linked to a device. _"It takes a bit of getting used to."_ Moonbyul huffed, breaking open the lock with a strong pull. Slowly lifting the cover, her eyes lit up, and a wicked smile stretched along her face. _"Gold. Wheein, it's gold!"_ Flinging the bag she had on her back onto the floor, the scooped up the coins and poured them into the bag, careful not to make the bag too heavy.

"Great. You know how much that sells for? Fortunes! We will be so rich by the time we eliminate this target." Wheein had a tinge of excitement in her voice. An update came into her computer as she kept on being updated with camera footage that was streamed by her friend. "Her room should be at the end of that hallway. I eliminated those guards, by the way."

 _"Alright, let's test out these weapons Hwasa gave me earlier today."_ Taking out a gun from it's thigh holster, she loaded it and primed it, walking down the hallway quickly as not to draw further attention. As she walked up to two piles of metal that were sparking, she took a knife and stabbed them both in the neck. She leaned against the door, and took a deep breath. _"Going in."_ She opened the door with her shoulder and pointed the gun in front of her. "Wheein, where the hell are they?"

"Just wait. She's hiding in the closet on your left." Wheein smirked, seeing the camera footage from the room.

 _'She?'_ A thought echoed in Byulyi's mind.

Moonbyul closed the door behind her, eyeing the closet that was in the left of the room. The room itself looked expensive. Marble flooring, a rug made from a questionably soft fur, gold details everywhere, a showcase of diamonds, a king-sized bed. The closet looked like a portal to another dimension. The gun in her hand was shaking. No, it was Moonbyul shaking with fear and anticipation.

"I know you're in here. Show yourself." Moonbyul raised her voice, hearing a quiet, cute shriek coming from the closet. _"Wait, what?"_ Taking another glance at the room and a closer look at the closet, she lowered the gun. After walking up to the closet, she opened it slowly, seeing saw a woman curled up into a ball, her eyes flooded with tears. "Are you... Crying?" Moonbyul asked, the woman looking up at her menacing posture. _"Wheein, are you sure this is my target?"_

"Yes, of course. Her name is Kim Yongsun, otherwise known as Solar." Wheein's voice was heard through the earpiece.

"Are you... Yongsun?" Moonbyul asked, the girl looking up at her again and nodding slightly. A worried look soon overcame their faces. She put the gun into it's holster, keeping the earpiece in her ear, still streaming images and sound into Wheein's computer.

"Please, get me out of here." Yongsun muttered through sobs as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "What's your name?"

"Byulyi, retreat. Right now. Dont expose information. You're going to get into trouble if you disconnect aga-" Wheein was cut off as Moonbyul disconnected herself from the network.

"Just call me your hero." She smiled, picking up the girl from the closet princess-style and bursting through the door, running along the hallway. After putting the girl down and grabbing the bag she left on the floor that was full of gold, she took Solar by the hand and ran with her outside of the royal building.

Once they were outside, the two exchanged glances and ran into a nearby park. It was the middle of winter and the park was coated with a blanket of snow. Moonbyul took off the hoodie she had and put it over Solar, the girl clearly shivering.

"So uhh, why, and how, did you find me?" Solar asked, being brutally straightforward.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to head home." She dodged the question. "My name is Moonbyuli. Keep the hoodie. Let it keep you warm this winter." She smiled, giving her a thumbs up. She began to run, her figure being lit up by streetlights once in a while and soon dissapeared into the distance

   
  


When Moonbyul arrived to the headquarters that were hidden on a floor in a gun shop that Hwasa owned, she was instantly slapped by her two acquaintances.

"You disconnected from the network again." Hwasa glared at her with a stern face.

"The chip got fried." Moonbyul muttered out an excuse.

"If it did, it would show me an error message, not a disconnection." Wheein huffed. "In other words, where's your hoodie?"

"I lost it." She sat down on a chair, looking sad. "I lost the target, too. She jumped out of the window, and I followed her. She ran into the crowd, and I could no longer find her." She took the bag she had off of her back and kicked it towards Wheein.

"Ah, the gold." She hurriedly opened the bag, revealing piles of shiny gold coins, a smile spreading across Wheein's and Hwasa's faces.

"Byulyi, I'll need you to go back there and actually kill her. Her evil intentions are going to be exposed soon after the world finds out about her death." Hwasa crossed her arms, looking at the girl.

"F-fine. If theres any information about me, delete it." Moonbyul stuttered.

_'I can't.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/08/2017: I'm stunned at how much attention this has gotten? Its the most successful work I've written, ever, so I'm going to pour my heart and soul into this. I cannot begin to describe how thankful I am.
> 
> Comment any ideas or additions you'd like to see in this work and I will most definetly listen! :D


	2. Tteokbokki

_'I cant.'_

The two words echoed in Moonbyul's mind. Rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she nodded hesitantly.

"I'll do it. Just... Find more information." Her voice sharp and tired, Moonbyul got up and made her way towards the elevator. "I'm heading home for the night." She pressed the button on the elevator to go up, and soon the doors closed, taking Moonbyul to the main floor of the shop.

After Moonbyul left, Wheein and Hyejin exchanged glances, their looks soon turning lustful. They looked at the bag full of gold then back at each other. Wheein turned to her computer and began searching for black-market listings, Hyejin getting awfully close to her as she did so, to the point where Wheein felt her delicate breathing against the skin of her neck, her hair standing up at the rare-felt sensation.

"How'd you find such a target?" Hyejin whispered, Wheein shivering at the husky, smooth voice.  
  
"The internet." Wheein replied, a bit shaken by Hyejin's close presence. She kept on typing as Hyejin slowly put her arms around Wheein's waist.

"Wheenie~" Hyejin muttered cutely, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Later, when we get home." Wheein smirked, getting up from the chair and leaving the room with Hyejin close to her as they walked away from the computers.

 

As Moonbyul made her way home, a familiar voice called her name. She spun her head in all directions to see who was the source of the voice.

"Yongsun?" Moonbyul squinted her eyes as a wild Yongsun gestured her to get closer. "What are you doing out here? Its getting dark, you know." She briskly made her way towards Yongsun, who seemed to be holding something of some value.

"Yeah, hello Byulyi." She smiled when Moonbyul got close at a reasonable distance. "I've got something to give you." She smiled again.

"Your smile is brighter than the sun." Moonbyul winked, Yongsun pausing, trying to stop herself from cringing at the snarky comment.

"Yah!" Yongsun hit her on her shoulder, Moonbyul struggling to defend herself.

"Anyway, what is it you wanted to give me?" As this exact time, Yongsun handed over a thin black bracelet.

"As a thanks for helping me. Oh, and I don't have a place to stay at anymore... Or at least I can't show my face there anymore. Maybe I can live in your house for a little while?" Yongsun, expecting the worst, closed her eyes.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind." Moonbyul replied with no hesitation. A silent sigh of relief could be heard from Yongsun as all the nervousness melted away at once. "Let us go then." Byul put on the bracelet and smiled, Yongsun following her close as they walked back home. Snow crunched under their feet, making the silence between them serene. They engaged in small talk for a while and then it spread to more in-depth topics.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Yongsun asked, being awfully straightforward. Moonbyul thought about it for a bit, eventually thinking of a suitable answer.

"Nope, and I don't think I ever will." She looked at Yongsun, who was wide eyed at the answer. The feeling of excitement boiled painfully slow in her body when she heard those words.

"Why dont you think so?" Yongsun asked with a question, eager to find out more. Her curiousity peaked as she tried to pry open more of Moonbyul's personality.

"I just don't." Moonbyul looked up. "Ah, we're here. We talked for so long it felt like we time travelled." She chuckled, fishing out keys from her pocket and walking up to the door, turning the lock and finally walking in. "Come on." Gesturing Yongsun to come inside, the girl stood there in pure awe, frozen.

The way she walked, the way she turned the lock and the way she talked. Everything was perfect. The way she dressed, looked at others full of curiousity, the greasy comments that she couldn't help but cringe at and her small gestures. Yongsun thought she found the perfect person to spend her life with.

"Uhh, Yongsun? Earth to Yongsun." Moonbyul waved, and a small gasp escaped Yongsun's lips as she broke from her daydream.

"Oh, sorry." Yongsun's face flushed from embarrasment as she hurried inside, Moonbyul closing the door quietly behind her.

"Uhh, you can walk around for a bit. I'll make something to eat. Sorry if it's a bit messy, I don't have much time to tidy up my house these days." Moonbyul walked into the kitchen after taking her shoes off and instantly opened the fridge, beginning to think of a simple recipe for the two of them to eat.

'Byulyi, I'll need you to go back there and actually ki-' Hyejin's voice ghosted past her thoughts, the girl trying to get rid of them. She was sure that this pure, innocent girl had no bad intentions. She did come from royalty, but the look on her face on the first meeting melted Moonbyul's heart, so she couldn't just kill her like that. Her past targets were violent, abusive and alcoholic men which she had no problem with eliminating. She soon broke from her thoughts after she heard a moderatly loud scream from upstairs.

 _'Yongsun.'_ Moonbyul rushed upstairs seeing the girl struck by fear as a relatively large spider was casually walking across the ceiling. "Oh, that's a huge one." Moonbyul looked up, then opened a cupboard and took out a broom, squishing the spider and ending it's misery. Yongsun ran up to Moonbyul and hugged her as a thank you for killing the 8-legged thing. Moonbyul returned the hug, throwing the broom back into the cupboard and closing the doors with her foot. "There, there. It's gone now." She tried to comfort Yongsun as the slight fear subsided within her.

Another voice ghosted her mind, Moonbyul trying her hardest to forget what was said that evening. Yongsun let go and looked at Moonbyul with a big, bright smile that could power millions of homes.

"What's for dinner?" Yongsun asked, walking downstairs, Moonbyul following her.

"It's a bit late, but what would you like?" Moonbyul asked, Yongsun beginning to think what she would like to eat to fill up her empty stomach.

"Tteokbokki." Yongsun answered with almost no hesitation. "Or, if there are still some open, some traditional BBQ." She became quiet, with a slightly embarrased look on her face.

"We can try some BBQ tomorrow, I'll just order some tteokbokki. That's fine, right?" Moonbyul asked, taking out her phone and typing in a number, looking at Yongsun's face to get a green light.

"Yeah, that's alright." Yongsun creeped into the living room, walking over to a black leather couch and sat down, looking around at some pictures that Moonbyul had hung up on the walls. The walls were plain white, maybe a bit gray from age, but there was a pretty large TV on top of a low cupboard that had a console and a TV box. A laptop was balancing on top of some books that were on the floor and a neatly decorated coffee table was in the middle of the room. The windows were surpisingly clean, so was the laminated wood floor. A sliding glass door overlooking the somewhat cared-for back garden had a few fingerprints on it, but nothing too distracting. Yongsun overheard the order that Moonbyul was currently reciting to a person over the phone. Her eyes went wide and a shoked look overcame her face. When Byul completed the order, she walked in to the living room and smiled.

"Food should be here in a few minutes." She began searching for spare cash she usually left in a container behind her console.

"What did you order?" Yongsun asked, awaiting an answer.

"You'll see."

When their food arrived, Yongsun ended up carrying some of the stuff that Moonbyul ordered, also setting the table while Moonbyul paid. After dismissing the delivery guy, she took out two pairs of metal chopsticks, giving one pair to Yongsun.

"Alright, let's dig in." Moonbyul smiled, opening up some of the containers and basking in the smell of the food she ordered. Yongsun looked at the containers, a little uneasy.

"Uhh..." Her chopsticks hovered over the containers, trying to decide what to eat. She ended up picking the food she asked for, tteokbokki.

 

After the girls finished eating their food, the exaustion of the day finally settled in. Yongsun ended up sleeping on Moonbyul's bed, and Moonbyul slept downstairs on the couch. A little uneasy sleeping alone, Yongsun wandered downstairs quietly, ghosting through the corridor, and to the living room.

"Byuli?" Yongsun whispered, trying to see if Moonbyul was awake. A bit of rustling came from Moonbyul as she looked up at the figure standing at the door.

"Yeah?" Her voice raspy and tired and eyes half-open, she managed to strangle out a few more words. "What is it unnie? You can't sleep?" A small, shy nod came from Yongsun, causing Moonbyul to get up from the couch, leaving the blanket she covered herself with on the couch. "Yah, I'm worthless, I have a double-bed for a reason." Moonbyul took Yongsun by the hand and lead her upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. That its for chapter two. I'll write more depending on how this does.
> 
> Please comment if there's any mishaps or mistakes. Im writing these mostly at night to maximise my creativity output.


	3. What?

The next day, Moonbyul woke up earlier than she would usually have. The events that happened a few hours ago flooded her mind, forcing a headache upon her. Ignoring the pulsating pain as best she could, she sat up, the room still dark. She looked at her digital clock, the painfully bright red lines formning numbers. 4:35. Contemplating if she should go back to sleep or not, Moonbyul chose the latter, lifting the covers away from her body and looking back at the innocent-looking Yongsun that was still asleep. 

After a refreshing morning shower, Moonbyul grabbed her coat and tied her shoes, leaving a note for Yongsun on the table.

 _'Hello Sunshine =^-^=_  
_If you're hungry there's some stuff in the fridge and leftovers from yesterday.  
I'm off to work, I'll be back at around 1600._

_Byulyi'_

Walking out and shutting the door behind her, she begun to make her way to Hyejin's bar, praying that it was open. A quiet and content atmosphere soon set in as the sun began to rise. A notification sounded from her phone,making Moonbyul peek at the screen, seeing the notification was a message from Hyejin. She unlocked her phone and began to read the contents.

_'I'm taking today off. There's a new model on Wheein's table. Oh yeah, and Wheein will be a bit late. The bar's open, so if you're up early, go ahead and visit.'_

A deep sigh of annoyance came from Moonbyul as she walked over to a 24 hour shop, buying a breakfast bar, paying for it and walking out. The bar soon landed in one of her pockets as she pushed the glass door open that lead to Hyejin's bar. Surprised it was open, Moonbyul walked further in towards the elevator, going down the floor where Wheein's computers were.

When she arrived on the respective floor, she decided to look through files that were put away on a shelf nearby. This time, it wasn't about her next target. It was about Yongsun. Moonbyul previously asked Wheein to compile information about her current target, but noticed that there was no new information provided. Slamming the file on the floor through sheer frustration, she stromed out and into her private room that was right next to the shelf of files.

She opened her laptop, logged on and began to start small. She searched Yongsun's name; a few results showed up and she began to read the articles. The context of the results weren't interesting, they were mainly about how she was going to be next to attend to the throne.

She logged onto the dark web, hiding her IP behind a fake one so that no one could track her. These small internet things like hiding an IP were taught to her by Wheein. She searched the name again and a lot more results showed up, the results beginning to be more and more interesting. Things like 'potential murderer' and 'kidnapper' began to show up, showing images of Yongsun and people that were potentionally victimised by Yongsun.

A worried look soon turned into an expression of curiosity as Moonbyul found more and more information. She compiled everything into a few pages and printed them out, quickly walking out to grab the folder that the previously slammed to the floor and began to fill in the blanks on the front page about her. Her birthdate, parents, social status and various other vital pieces of information were filled out. 

Satisfied with herself, she put all the papers away into the folder, closed it, and put it back on the shelf that was outside of her room. She felt that the data she had found was good enough. Logging off and shutting down her laptop and taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly as relief overcame her.

She went back up to the bar and went behind the counter, ready to take over Hwasa's work for the day. She only knew how to make a few drinks and some coffee, which, to her, was quite a feat.

 

 

 

Yongsun woke up, surprised. She felt a certain coldness as she space next to her was empty, and sat up, looking around, soon remembering what had happened. She breifly smiled to herself as she got out of bed, and walked around the house a little to wake herself up.

After she made the bed and took a shower, she walked around and ended up in the kitchen, spotting a piece of paper on the counter. As she got closer to it, she realised it was Moonbyul's handwriting and read the note, a smile soon stretched across her face and a pink colour tinted her cheeks. 

"Thanks Byulyi." Yongsun muttered to herself, folding the note and put it in her pocket, taking spare house keys that she found in a cupboard and left the house.

 

 

 

Byul daydreamed while staring out of the glass door, soon snapping out of it. Noticing a similar figure walking towards the bar, she soon realised it was Wheein. The door opened, Wheein having a wide smile stuck on her face.

"Hey Byul." Wheein kept on smiling, Moonbyul soon getting creeped out. "Hyejin's taking the day off, and I didn't find-"

"I know. Because I found the information myself." Moonbyul cut Wheein of with a harsh tone, clearly annoyed. "The folder was empty when I opened it to check if you did anything. There was nothing at all. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and find the information myself." She walked towards the elevator, pressed a button and sooner or later the door opened and the two went inside, travelling between the floors until they reached the floor they had all the data on.

"Anyway, I'll execute my actions soon. I just need the green light from you." Moonbyul paused. "And then a green light from me."

"Why would I need a green light from you?" Wheein crossed her arms as she sat down in her chair, booting up her computer.

"Because she's temporarily living with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention it earlier, but this is centered on Moonsun with a bit of Wheesa.
> 
> I will try to incorporate more ships along the way :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I don't have much time because of a holiday.
> 
> Also, when I have the time, I will rewrite this chapter.


	4. end.

“What the hell do you mean, Moonbyul?” Wheein looked at her, struck with shock.

  
“You heard me.” Moonbyul sighed, putting her head in her hands. “I don’t know why I did it. I just did. Judge me all you want, but she has gone through some shit.”

  
“Like?” Wheein crossed her arms and looked at her with a snarky glare, expecting the same old excuses Moonbyul has used to not kill her targets.

  
“You really want examples? Just look through the files if you’re so bothered by me giving her a safe temporary home.” Byul huffed, taking the files from it’s shelf and giving it to Wheein, desperate to make a point.

  
After looking through the files, Wheein stood there with her eyes wide as she read some of the data that Moonbyul had gathered.

  
“This is… Quite shocking actually.” Wheein closed the folder and put it back. “You’ve done well. But that doesn’t mean you don’t eliminate her anymore.” Wheein fell back into her chair, putting one leg over the other, looking up at Moonbyul with a sharp stare, expecting an answer from her partner in crime. “So, any objections?”

  
“I… I do have one.” Moonbyul looked up, hesitant as to say her reason to not kill Yongsun.

  
“And? What is it?” A voice full of dislike crept up behind her - it wasn’t Wheein, or Hyejin.   
  


Moonbyul’s eyes widened significantly as she turned around, recognising the voice. It was the exact same one she's been hearing for the past few days - her target.   
  
  


“Yong- you can't be here! How did you get in here?” Byulyi yelled, shaken up by the sudden appearance of Yongsun. “Why’s your voice so spiteful?!”    
  


“Well, I may have followed you here.” Yongsun crossed her arms across her chest, keeping her sharp glare constantly on Moonbyul’s. “That would be the more obvious explanation. Moon Byul Yi, I despise you.”    
  


“Wait, Yongsun, explain yourself.” Moonbyul looked at her, generally worried about what she was going to say.   
  


“You’ve targeted me for no reason.” Yongsun’s short, blunt answer almost brought Byulyi to tears as she couldn’t really fight the truth. “You thought I’m a worthless little thing that wont be able to defend herself against the power of a so-called hitman.” She huffed, spitting fire at Moonbyul and Wheein.

  
“But I-” 

  
“No buts. You are the worthless one for targeting innocent people.” Yongsun turned around and headed to the elevator, Byulyi running after her and grabbing her hand to stop her from going further.

  
“We’ve never targeted innocent people. Our previous targets were abusive, alcoholic and people that misused various things. We try to rid the world of evil.” Moonbyul’s strangled words out of her throat through tears.

  
“So you’re saying I’m one of those people?” Yongsun glared at her, her stare being able to kill Moonbyul on the spot if it could.

  
“N-no! Of course not!” Moonbyul fell down to her knees, not having another excuse to say.

  
“I don’t think I have the energy to pretend that I’m innocent anymore.” She looked up at Wheein and gave an almost lustful look at her. Yongsun gently ran her fingers through Moonbyul’s hair, smirking as the silver strands fell between her fingers. “Last words?”

  
“N-no.” Moonbyul stuttered, Wheein staying static throughout their small conversation.

  
“Looks like my murderous, sadistic side won’t have to hold back anymore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awfully short (and shit) ending.
> 
> It was painful for me to drag this on further especially since school had started and just... so much is on my mind right now that I couldn't focus on writing a continuation.
> 
> So, there it is. Its over and done with. I know the quality descends as this fic goes on and on, which is another reason why I decided to end it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please stay tuned for my future fics! ^^


End file.
